


祈愿

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 王耀与罗慕路斯的分别。
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	祈愿

海风卷起水花敲击在岸边的岩石上，咸腥的气味扑面而来，码头上穿着各式衣服的商人旅客来来往往，忙碌而又充实。  
王耀几乎鲜少会来这种地方——在家时，他基本上只在辽阔广大的陆地上奔驰，崇山峻岭与广袤平原皆臣服于他；然而对于罗慕路斯来说，这是他再熟悉不过的场景了——海洋霸主与狂风巨浪相伴而行，裹挟着波塞冬的怒吼将一个个村落城邦尽收囊中。  
若是以往，王耀定会四处走走以满足好奇心，罗慕路斯也愿意为他担任向导，讲解风土人情顺便夹带着吹嘘自己的丰功伟绩。  
可今天不一样。  
大汉的使臣与罗马的商人自从龟兹相遇后便一路携行，两队人马一路上遭遇了多少天灾人祸与千辛万险才终于见到这片海。汉朝人以为自己终可不辱使命，成就前人未有之功业，领队的甘英在初次触碰到这异域的海水时便潸然泪下，他的罗马朋友拍拍他的肩膀，用半生不熟的汉话打趣他:“我的朋友，留着你的眼泪吧，等到了我们罗马再哭也不迟。”商队里的罗马人也梦想着能将这些与自己结下深厚情谊的异邦人带回家，大家一起去澡堂泡澡、去斗兽场观战。  
然而正当他们找好了船只要渡海时，一队全副武装的士兵突然把汉使臣请走了。

“帕提亚(私设安息帝国)不许我们过去。他说大海风高浪急，还有魔物会使我们思家而不能前行。”王耀抱着双臂靠在一根石柱上。  
“所以呢？你答应了？”罗慕路斯急切地问。  
“我把他揍了一顿。”王耀抬头笑了笑，“但是，对，我答应了。”  
罗慕路斯感到有什么东西炸裂开来，所有的恼怒如岩浆涌上头顶又倏地四散到躯体四肢，他一把抓住王耀的领子，质问:“我们一路走来什么艰难困苦没遭受过？帕提亚——他算什么？那不过是我的手下败将！我们——”他越说越激动，王耀这个拉丁语初学者根本听不清他之后吼了些什么，只觉得原本郁结的不甘也冲出了心口，如草原上四处撒野的野狼般搅得他心神不宁又无从应对。  
“你以为我想吗？帕提亚那架势明摆着是不许我们过海，我们一没人手二没武装拿什么跟他斗？我可以揍他一顿，我的家人呢？也赤手空拳地和那些士兵打一架吗？”  
“如果你真的想去，是不必在乎这么多的。”  
“我不想去？我离开富贵温柔乡，遭这么多罪，为的什么？不就是、不就是为了来见你吗？”王耀疲惫地说，“可我不仅仅是一个使臣，你也不仅仅是一介商人——我们就应该考虑这么多。”  
二人相视无言，只得放过彼此。  
“如果从你家到我家，没有这么多障碍就好了。”半晌，罗慕路斯轻叹，“无论去哪都不会有人阻止，我们可以渡海，也可以走陆路，或许还有更方便的办法，嗯……我暂时还想不到。”  
“而且啊，我们也不用走这么久——你看，我们走了得有一年多了，未来，或许不到一个月我就可以见到你。”  
“要是罗马发生了什么好玩的事，我就写信给你，那时寄信也更快了，你收到之后，可要给我回信啊。”  
海风拂过王耀的脸颊，带起他耳畔一缕秀发，他沉醉于罗马人充满憧憬的话语里，也放缓了语气:“我记得你以前说过，罗马不常下雪，即使下雪也时间不长。”  
“如果未来真的如你所言，那你一定要记得来我家看雪——虽然洛阳的冬天很冷，可我还是期待每年冬天的雪，纷纷扬扬，如花开满城。”  
“如果真的有那么一天，你一定要记得来啊。”  
罗马人在他唇上落下轻轻一吻，贴着他的唇瓣说:“一言为定。”  
＊  
汉和帝永元九年（97年），甘英奉西域都护班超之命出使大秦（罗马帝国），但仅到达波斯湾一带，据《后汉书·列传第七十八·西域》载：“其王常欲通使于汉，而安息欲以汉缯彩与之交市，故遮阂不得自达。”


End file.
